


"Meine Gefühle sind Geheimsache" II

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Shipping, Slash, Ultra-Fluffy, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem sie sich nun schon so nahe gekommen sind überlegt sich <em>Classified</em> seine Beziehung mit Corporal auf die nächste Stufe zu befördern. Dafür plant er ein gemeinsames Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eine Woche war es nun her dass _Classified_ in Corporal's Zimmer aufgewacht war. Short Fuse, der sie erwischt hatte, hatte das Thema glücklicherweise nicht an die große Glocke gehangen. Als sie zum Dienst angetreten waren, hatte die kleine Robbe nur ein wenig verwirrt gefragt „Und, gut geschlafen?“, was _Classified_ mit unbewegter Mine bejaht hatte. Und es entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit, der Wolf hatte den erholsamen Schlaf, den er so dringend nötig hatte, endlich bekommen. Aber so verwirrt wie Short Fuse über das Geschehene war _Classified_ auch, wenn nicht noch mehr. Jetzt da er wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, begann er sich zu fragen wie es weitergehen sollte. Das fing schon am selben Abend an, als er zum Schlafen in sein Zimmer gehen wollte. Auf einmal wirkte sein eigenes Bett gar nicht mehr so freundlich, jetzt nachdem er darin soviele Alpträume verlebt hatte. Ihm fehlte die tröstliche Gegenwart seines Kameraden, aber wie sollte er das nur sagen? Corporal einfach fragen? Aber auf dem Weg zum Zimmer des Eisbären wollte dem Grauwolf einfach keine plausible Erklärung einfallen, warum er die Nacht wieder bei ihm verbringen wollte.

Schließlich stand er vor Corporals Zimmertür und ihm fiel nichts besseres ein als anzuklopfen. Nachdem er hereingebeten wurde trat er stolzen Schrittes ein, den Kopf wie üblich hoch erhoben. Der Bär lag bereits in seinem Bett, in einer Pfote seinen Teddybären umklammert. Er sah seinen Anführer an und schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten, die der Wolf gar nicht parat hatte.

„Corporal.“ _Classified_ salutierte kurz, kletterte dann auf den Bauch des Eisbären und rollte sich zusammen, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Corporal hingegen verstand die Welt nicht mehr und starrte verwundert auf den kuscheligen Haufen Fell, der sich soeben auf ihm niedergelassen hatte. „Gibt es Probleme?“ Der Wolf öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn prüfend an, als hätte er Bär wieder eine Mission nicht verstanden. Wortlos schüttelte der Eisbär den Kopf, woraufhin _Classified_ den Kopf wieder auf Corporals Brust legte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wieder die wohlvertrauten Bärenarme, die sich um ihn schlossen. Soweit so gut, wenn sie das jetzt noch bis morgen früh durchziehen konnten wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Tatsächlich überstand der Wolf auch diese Nacht wieder ohne Zwischenfälle, aber da die Befürchtungen Abend für Abend auf's Neue zurückkehrten machte er sich zum Schlafen jedesmal auf den Weg zu Corporal. Diesen schien das nicht weiter zu stören, ab der dritten Nacht hielt er schon die Arme einladend auf sobald _Classified_ sein Zimmer betrat. Nachdem das aber nun schon eine Woche so lief begann der Wolf allmählich seine Beziehung zu Corporal zu hinterfragen. Bis vor ein paar Tagen waren sie schlichtweg Teamkollegen, ganz einfach. Aber simple Teamkollegen teilten sich doch nicht das Bett und... ja, und knuddelten miteinander. Was empfand er für den warmherzigen Eisbären? Das war schwer in Worte zu fassen, und das für ihn der sonst nie um Worte verlegen war. Wie nannte man das, was er für Corporal empfand? Liebe? Er hatte dieses Wort schon oft genug im Zusammenhang mit Märchen, Seifenopern und schlecht gemachten Hollywood-Streifen gehört. Aber so recht begriffen hatte er nie was genau da nun 'Liebe' war. Oft hatte es etwas mit Selbstaufopferung zu tun, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was er nicht auch für Short Fuse und Eva tun würde.

Andere sagten Liebe wäre eine wirklich sehr innige Freundschaft. Aber war ihre Freundschaft denn so innig? Über Corporal wusste er im Grunde nur dass dieser aus Norwegen kam und kleine, süße Dinge mochte. Und Corporal selbst wusste nicht einmal den richtigen Namen des Wolfes. Doch da kam ihm eine Idee. Eva hatte doch etwas mit diesem Kowalski von den Pinguinen, bestimmt konnte sie ihm weiterhelfen.

Ihre Analystin saß im Kontrollraum und führte ein paar Sicherheitschecks durch. Als _Classified_ sich hinter ihr kurz räusperte drehte sie ihren Kopf in diesem gruseligen 180°-Winkel in seine Richtung, wie es nur Eulen konnten. „Guten Morgen Eva. Alles im grünen Bereich?“ Die Schneeeule konnte in Bruchteilen von Sekunden sagen wenn etwas nicht stimmte, und ihr Anführer machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe das zu verbergen. „Komm zum Punkt, ich hab' zu tun.“ Der Grauwolf kannte Eva's kühle Art nur zu gut und wusste, dass sie einen damit nicht verprellen wollte, sondern dass das schlichtweg ihre professionelle Gewissenhaftigkeit bei der Arbeit war. Gut, also kein Süßholzgeraspel, schön! Das war sowieso nicht sein Ding. Seufzend sah der Wolf zur Seite. „Eva, du scheinst doch viel für diesen Pinguin übrig zu haben. Würdest du sagen dass du in ihn... verliebt bist? Oder würdest du eure Beziehung anders beschreiben?“ Entweder glaubte ihr Teamleiter dass eine Beziehung zu diesem Pinguin eine schlechte Idee war, oder er hatte selbst Beziehungsprobleme. Eines von beiden musste es sein, soviel war Eva klar. Mit unbewegter Mine antwortete sie „Nun, ob man in unserem Falle schon von Liebe reden kann ist unwahrscheinlich. Wir kennen uns ja erst seit kurzem, das braucht Zeit.“

Nach einigem Herumdrucksen schien sich _Classified_ seine Worte zurechtgelegt zu haben. „Gut, aber was wenn zwei sich schon länger kennen, müsste man dann nicht eigentlich schon mehr sagen können?“ Olala, ihr Boss schien tatsächlich Gefühle für jemanden zu hegen. Wenn er die betreffende Person schon länger kannte war es vermutlich jemand aus dem 'Nordwind'-Hauptquartier. Denn ihre Sozialkontakte waren bei dem Job stark begrenzt, da blieb kaum Zeit um längere Kontakte zu knüpfen. „Nun, sich lange zu kennen heißt nicht, dass man sich kennengelernt hat. Mr. Kowalski und ich treffen uns regelmäßig, um uns über Themen wie unsere Interessen, unsere Hobbys und unsere aktuellen Erlebnisse auszutauschen. Die gesellschaftliche Norm definiert so etwas auch als 'Date'. Auf die Art erhoffen wir uns soviel übereinander herauszufinden um sagen zu können, ob wir zu einer dauerhaften Liebesbeziehung taugen.“

 _Classified_ blieb der Mund offen stehen. Dass Eva selbst bei einem solchen Thema so unbewegt rational blieb beeindruckte und beunruhigte ihn gleichermaßen. „Oh, ähm, gut. Das, das freut mich für euch. Und was genau macht ihr so bei diesen... 'Dates'?“ Ohweh, hoffentlich ging er mit dieser Frage nicht zu weit! Aber Eva war wie üblich die Gelassenheit in Person. „Im besten Falle etwas, das beiden Parteien liegt. Im Zweifelsfalle reichen sehr allgemeine Aktivitäten, zum Beispiel zusammen essen oder einen Film gucken.“ Der Wolf nickte nur. „In Ordnung, dann ähm, überlasse ich dich mal wieder deiner Arbeit.“ Eva drehte den Kopf wieder in Richtung Monitor. „Viel Glück.“ Diese simple Bemerkung ließ den Wolf zusammenzucken, aber im Grunde war ihm schon klar, dass Eva ihn durchschaut hatte. „Danke.“ antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Gut, er sollte also am besten versuchen ein Date mit Corporal zu organisieren. Und wie machte er das? Verdammt, das hätte er gleich mitfragen sollen. Wie sollte er seinen Kameraden am besten fragen? So ein Mist, sie waren doch ein Team, und in einem Team war Kommunikation schließlich das Wichtigste! Wieso nur schien das auf einmal so schwierig? Während _Classified_ so nachdachte tapste er schon in Richtung Hangar, wo Corporal und Short Fuse zusammen ihr Schiff warteten. Der Eisbär räumte gerade den Frachtraum aus, was für jemanden seiner Größe und Stärke ganz mühelos vonstatten ging. „Guten Mittag, Corporal.“ Der Wolf stellte sich in einigen Metern Abstand vor dem arbeitenden Eisbären auf. „Oh, hallo Boss!“ Dieser stellte die Kiste mit Ersatzteilen ab und lächelte. „Was gibt es?“ Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt versuchte _Classified_ den Mut aufzubringen sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Corporal, ich... halte es für eine gute Idee wenn wir beide den Abend gemeinsam verbringen.“ Das Lächeln verschwand aus Corporal’s Gesicht. „Zu welchem Zweck denn genau?“ Ein wenig nervös trat der Wolf von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Um... die aktuelle Lage zu besprechen, die Kommunikation zwischen uns zu verbessern...“ Na super, er redete als würde er eine neue Mission besprechen, dabei wollte er doch die Arbeit an diesem Abend mal außen vorlassen.

„... Und vielleicht auch um, nun, die Freizeit ein wenig gemeinsam zu gestalten.“ Aber der Eisbär schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen. „Ich fürchte den Befehl verstehe ich nicht so recht, Boss.“ Dieser kratzte sich nervös den Nacken. „Das ist kein Befehl, sondern mehr eine Bitte. Oder Einladung, wenn man so will.“ „Heißt das du fragst mich nach einer Verabredung?“ Schlagartig stand der Wolf kerzengerade. „Ja! Ja, ganz genau das.“ Da kehrte das Lächeln in Corporals Gesicht zurück. „In Ordnung, wo und wann?“ „Ich dachte an kurz nach Schichtende, im Gemeinschaftsraum.“ Plötzlich streckte hinter der Ersatzteilkiste Short Fuse den Kopf hervor. „Stör' ich?“ fragte er. Am liebsten wäre _Classified_ im Boden versunken, tauchte die kleine Robbe nun jedes Mal auf, wenn er mit Corporal zusammen war? „Nein nein, keine Sorge. Nur ein kleiner Austausch zwischen Kollegen. Bitte fortfahren.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sich der Wolf kurzentschlossen um und schritt so schnell er konnte zur Tür hinaus. Nun, das war zum Glück nur halb so peinlich gelaufen wie befürchtet. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Abend überstehen. Da fiel ihm ein dass ja er es war, der die Einladung ausgesprochen hatte. Was sollte er nur planen?


	2. Chapter 2

Um 18:30 war Corporals Schicht zu ende, aber vor lauter Aufregung hatte er noch knapp eine halbe Stunde damit zugebracht zu duschen. Etwas, das er wegen seines vielen, dichten Fells so gut es ging aufzuschieben pflegte. Auch weil er für eine gründliche Dusche mindestens zwei Flaschen Shampoo verbrauchte, aber diesen Abend machte er sich die Mühe lieber. Was genau sein Boss mit ihm geplant hatte wusste er zwar immer noch nicht, aber es schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Ob es um ihre gemeinsamen Nächte ging?

Corporal betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Normalerweise war dieser Raum steril und praktisch eingerichtet, weißer Kachelboden, ein paar weiße Tische und Stühle zum Essen, ein Kaffeeautomat, einige Stühle und ein kleines Regal mit Besteck. In einem angrenzenden, offenen Raum war brauner Teppichboden ausgelegt, mit einem dunkelroten Sofa samt schwarzem Flachbildfernseher davor. Nun aber sah es ein wenig anders aus, die flackernde Neonbeleuchtung an der Decke war aus, stattdessen leuchteten ein paar Kerzen auf den Tischen den Raum in einem freundlichen, warmen Licht aus. Auf einem der Tische war eine blaue Decke ausgebreitet, samt Teller und Besteck für zwei. _Classified_ saß auf einem der Stühle an dem Tisch. „Ah, guten Abend Corporal. Ich hoffe du hattest einen angenehmen Arbeitstag.“

Völlig überwältigt von der Szene vor ihm tapste der Eisbär ein wenig verunsichert herein und setzte sich dem Wolf gegenüber. „Ähm, es tut mir Leid dass ich etwas später gekommen bin. Ich hatte noch ein wenig Maschinenöl im Fell, das ging so schwer raus.“ „Macht nichts, ich bin auch gerade erst mit allem fertig geworden.“ Dass der Wolf selbst eine Stunde vorher blaugemacht hatte, auch um sein Fell mit Conditioner ansehnlicher zu machen, war ein Geheimnis das er mit ins Grab zu nehmen gedachte. Der Eisbär war ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert, aber der Geruch von gegrilltem Seelachs beruhigte sein Gemüt. Mit Lachs konnte man ihn überall hervorlocken, das wusste der Wolf nur zu gut. „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?“ Inzwischen hatte der Wolf begonnen das Essen zu verteilen. Es gab tatsächlich gegrillten Seelachs, dazu Kartoffeln und Spargel. „Ich-“ Er brach ab. Gerade hatte er wieder zu einer seiner typischen Teamleiter-Antworten ansetzen wollen, aber das hier sollte etwas Persönliches sein. Also musste er das irgendwie normal sagen. Aber wie klang bei ihm 'normal'? Sonst redete er immer so sachlich. Da blieb nur eins: Improvisieren!

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Du weißt schon, für die Nächte, die ich bei dir schlafen durfte. Ist ja nicht selbstverständlich, sowas.“ _Classified_ 's Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber er hoffte dass Corporal das nicht bemerkte. Doch dieser hatte bereits den Mund voll und hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin. Offenbar war so etwas für ihn eben doch mehr oder weniger selbstverständlich, dachte sich der Wolf.

Tatsächlich hatte der Bär lediglich zuviel Hunger, um sein Mahl zu unterbrechen. Zudem war _Classified_ einfach ein zu guter Koch. Ihr Boss hatte nicht viele Macken, aber die wohl Größte davon war seine Vorliebe für gutes Essen. Selbst ihre Vorräte in ihren Rettungsbooten hatte er austauschen lassen, was nicht unbedingt alle Nordwind-Mitgliedern guthießen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die fett- und kohlehydratreichen Notrationen hatte ausgereicht, dass der Wolf sich angewidert abgewendet hatte und meinte „Da sterbe ich lieber!“ Erst hatte ihn niemand ernst genommen als er verkündete für die Vorräte selber zu sorgen, aber schon am nächsten Tag hatte er einen Haufen Gerichte zubereitet und tiefgefroren. Dass Fisch selbst tiefgefroren nur begrenzt haltbar war hatte ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können. So hatten die übrigen Mitglieder mehr oder weniger zugestimmt, doch nach ihrer Seenotlandung durch die Pinguine hatte es keiner von ihnen gewagt die wirklich ausgezeichnete Verpflegung zu bemängeln. Selbst Eva hatte sich vor Verzückung kaum zurückhalten können.

Der Eisbär schmunzelte leicht. „Was gibt’s?“ Der Wolf nippte an seinem Pfirsichsekt. „Ach, das erinnert mich an den Abend, wo wir zu dritt mit Short Fuse gemeinsam 'Ratatouille' geguckt haben. Du warst von dieser kleinen Ratte voll begeistert, das war so süß!“ _Classified_ lachte. „Ja, und danach habt ihr mich wochenlang damit aufgezogen ich hätte auch so ein Vieh im Nacken sitzen.“ Darauf folgte eine Stunde lang jede Menge Small Talk. _Classified_ wurde ein wenig lockerer und sie redeten über vergangene Missionen, über Geplantes, aber auch viel Belangloses. _Classified_ erzählte von einem Roman, den er für sich entdeckt hatte, und Corporal schwärmte von einem Kätzchen, dass er neulich aus einer Mülltonne gerettet hatte. „Was genau ist das eigentlich immer mit dir und so niedlichen Sachen?“ _Classified_ verstummte, hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gefragt? Mist, das Gespräch war so locker verlaufen dass ihm das anscheinend einfach rausgerutscht war. Aber der Bär schien nicht im geringsten beleidigt. „Du meinst warum ich mich immer so überschwänglich über alles Süße und Knuddelige freue?“ Der Wolf nickte. „Das scheint ja einen Großteil deines Lebens auszumachen, mich interessiert einfach warum.“

„Nun“ Der Eisbär schien nachzudenken. „Wie soll ich das am besten erklären? Wir beschützen ja die Tiere, die sich selbst nicht helfen können. Jedesmal wenn ich ein kleines, putziges Tierchen sehe, erinnert es mich einfach daran, warum wir das machen. Oder besser gesagt, warum ich das mache. Jeder von ihnen hat dieses gewisse Unbekümmerte, Unschuldige. Das, was Leute wie Dave von ihnen nehmen wollen. Ich schätze das ist es, was mich in diesem Beruf antreibt. Dass ich es nicht ertrage, wenn man ihnen dieses Etwas wegnehmen würde.“ Corporal kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, sichtlich enttäuscht dass er es nicht besser erklären konnte. _Classified_ hingegen war völlig baff, so hatte er den Aufräumer seines Teams noch nie gesehen. „Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein“ fuhr der Bär fort. „Letzte Woche hatte ich Angst, dass es für dich schon zu spät wäre.“ Diesmal schaute Corporal beschämt zu Boden. Aber jetzt war _Classified_ 's Neugier geweckt. „Was? Wie meinst du das? Wegen meiner Alpträume?“ Der Bär nickte.

„Dein Gesicht damals, als Dave uns geschnappt hat, und deine Schreie... Du hast mir damals mehr Angst gemacht als all die Foltermaschinen. Weil...“ Er stockte. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig. Und deshalb hab' ich in der Nacht neulich vielleicht auch ein wenig überreagiert, du hast so... gebrochen gewirkt. Ich hatte Angst ich hätte dich im Nachhinein doch verloren. Und deswegen kam ich mir so verloren vor.“ _Classified_ blieb der Mund offen stehen. Den Sekt, der ihm dabei aus der Schnauze lief, bemerkte er kaum. Meinte er das ernst? Dass er dem Bären so wichtig sein sollte konnte er kaum glauben. Und auf einmal kam der Wolf sich richtig schäbig vor. Er nahm alles, was der Bär für ihn tat für selbstverständlich, und er selbst konnte ihm nicht einmal sagen, was er für ihn fühlte. Los jetzt! trieb er sich selbst innerlich an. Jetzt ist der perfekte Augenblick!

„Corporal!“ Der Wolf brüllte den Namen schon fast, so angespannt war er. Der Eisbär schreckte auf. „Vielen Dank für alles! Ich meine, nicht nur für deine harte Mitarbeit, auch dafür dass du in dieser schweren Phase für mich da bist! Und dass du mich mit... bei dir schlafen lässt!“ Corporal war von dem Gefühlsausbruch des Wolfes völlig überrumpelt. Wenn es je eine Situation gab, wo er gänzlich verwirrt war, hier war sie. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, aber der Wolf hielt ihn davon ab. „Und ich muss mich auch entschuldigen! Ich weiß, ich tue immer so als würde ich dein unprofessionelles Verhalten missbilligen. Ja gut, als dein Teamleiter tue ich das auch, aber als dein... Freund...“ _Classified_ schien mit sich zu ringen. „Ich war neidisch, okay? Als du die Pinguine gedrückt hast dachte ich unterbewusst 'Warum kann der Typ nicht mich so drücken?' Wenn Short Fuse dir den Bauch streichelt denke ich mir 'Finger weg, das ist meins!' und immer wenn du jemanden mit diesem... Blick ansiehst frage ich mich 'Was muss ich machen damit er MICH so ansieht?'“

Erst nach und nach begriff der Bär, was _Classified_ ihm da gerade sagte. Der Wolf hatte sich inzwischen so sehr in seine Rede hineingesteigert, dass er auf den Tisch gesprungen war. „Verstehst du's nicht? Muss ich's dir buchstabieren? Ich. Habe. Dich. Seeeeeehr. Gööööööörn!“ Die letzten Worte zog er schon fast spöttisch in die Länge, wie damals als er Dave's Handlanger versucht hatte zu erklären er solle sie freilassen. Irgendwie schwankte er bei der Kommunikation immer zwischen total verklemmt und total überdreht. Noch ehe er die Gelegenheit hatte wegen dieses Auftritts rot anzulaufen, hatte der Bär ihn schon gegriffen und hielt ihn in eiserner Umarmung. „Ich habe dich auch sehr gern, Boss. Mehr als alles andere.“ Corporals Stimme klang auf einmal nicht mehr so fröhlich hoch, wie er sonst sprach. Diesmal war seine Stimme ruhig und sachlich. Diesen Ton hatte _Classified_ noch nie gehört, war das wirklich der immerzu heitere, unbekümmerte Corporal, der da mit ihm sprach? Die Umarmung wurde fester. „Und ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich deinen schwachen Moment so ausgenutzt habe und dich einfach mit ins Bett genommen hab'. Das hatte nichts mit Freundschaft oder Fürsorglichkeit zu tun, das war einfach nur egoistisch von mir.“ _Classified_ spürte wie ihm die Augen nass wurden. „Was redest du denn da? Gerade hab' ich mich noch dafür bedankt. Das war genau das, was sich brauchte. Aber dich darum zu bitten, dazu hätte ich doch im Leben nicht den Mut aufgebracht.“

Der Eisbär schniefte, offenbar liefen die Tränen bei ihm schon. „Darf ich dich noch ein bisschen in den Armen halten? Das wollte ich schon so lange mal machen.“ Der Wolf nickte. „Aber bitte nicht hier am Tisch, nachher geht noch was zu Bruch.“ Behutsam hob Corporal den Grauwolf vom Tisch und trug ihn sachte in die andere Hälfte des Aufenthaltsraumes. Dort setzte er sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa um den Wolf nicht einzuklemmen, denn er weigerte sich standhaft den Griff zu lockern. Erst als er spürte, wie ein Paar Wolfsarme die Umarmung erwiderten, entspannte er sich ein bisschen. „Warum bist du immer so lieb zu mir?“ _Classified_ 's Stimme klang bröckelig. Als er hochschaute, sahen beide die Tränen in den Augen des anderen. Aber Corporal lächelte, genau das Lächeln mit dem der Wolf immer angesehen werden wollte. „Weil ich dich furchtbar gern habe. Das hab' ich schon immer. Weißt du-“ Er kam mit der Schnauze ganz nahe an _Classified_ 's Ohr. „Ich liebe schüchterne Jungs, die ein Problem damit haben ihre weiche Seite zu zeigen.“ Mit einem mal wurde es dem Wolf ganz heiß unter seinem Pelz. „Nun, wenn wir schon bei Geheimnissen sind...“ Er kroch ein wenig höher und flüsterte dem Bären fast unhörbar etwas ins Ohr. Dieser schaute verwundert. „Was was das?“ Der Wolf grinste verschmitzt. „Mein richtiger Name. Glückwunsch, damit bist du der erste und einzige im Team, der den kennt.“ Jetzt liefen die Tränen dem Eisbären wirklich über's Gesicht. „Das... Wow, danke! Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen.“

Diesmal war es Corporal, dem die Worte fehlten. _Classified_ verriet sonst niemanden seinen Namen, nichtmal seinem eigenen Team. Fast synchron wischten sich die beiden die Tränen aus dem Fell. „Dass du mir mit niemanden darüber redest muss ich nicht extra erwähnen, oder?“ Der Eisbär schüttelte halb verrückt vor Glück den Kopf. „Okay, ich denke das war genug Traurigkeit für einen Abend.“ _Classified_ mühte sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Schließlich soll das hier doch ein Date sein.“ Der Eisbär nickte lachend. „Hattest du eigentlich sonst noch was geplant?“ fragte er wieder in seiner gewohnt fröhlichen Stimme. _Classified_ überlegte kurz. „Wir könnten einen Film sehen? Ich glaube Short Fuse hat sich wieder neue Blue Rays geleistet.“ Er deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem der Fernseher stand. „Oh ja, da weiß ich genau den Richtigen!“ Etwas widerwillig stand Corporal auf, denn das hieß dass er seinen Schmusewolf absetzen musste. Er tapste zum Fernseher und ging kurz den Stapel Filme durch. Anschließend hielt er triumphierend einen davon hoch. „Die Eiskönigin!“ verkündete er stolz. _Classified_ verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Soll das jetzt eine Anspielung sein?“ Der Bär legte den Film ein und hastete zum Sofa zurück. „Vielleicht? Aber ernsthaft, der Film ist wunderschön. Und in einem der Songs geht’s um's Loslassen, das passt doch zu dir.“

Da musste der Wolf lachen, und es ging ihm gleich viel besser. Sicher, diese Aussprache war heftig, aber sie war nötig gewesen. „Heißt das ich kann nun offiziell zu dir ins Zimmer ziehen?“ fragte er, teils scherzhaft teils ernsthaft. Der Eisbär legte einen Arm um _Classified_ 's Schulter und knuddelte sich an ihn. „Bist du das nicht schon längst?“ Er drückte dem Wolf mit der Schnauze einen angedeuteten Kuss auf die Stirn. Dieser seufzte entspannt als wäre ihm ein Zentner Wackersteine von der Seele gefallen. Etwas zögerlich legte er dem Eisbären seinen Kopf auf den Schoß. „Ist das so in Ordnung?“ fragte er. „Wenn ich dich dafür kraulen darf?“ antwortete Corporal leicht verschüchtert. Offenbar war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher wie weit er gehen durfte. „Am Kopf ist okay, mehr ist beim ersten Date leider nicht drin.“ Der Wolf streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich nehm' dich beim Wort.“ Die große Bärentatze begann _Classified_ 's Ohren zu kraulen, wanderte dann zu seiner Stirn und von da aus zu seinem Nacken. Die Bewegungen der stumpfen Krallen entlockten dem Wolf ein tiefes Geräusch, das sich ein wenig wie Knurren anhörte. „Nicht gut?“ Das Geräusch verunsicherte Corporal. „Nein nein, mach weiter! Das ist toll!“ Da sah der Bär dass seinem Date die Zunge aus der Schnauze hing. Und er durfte nicht weitergehen? Corporal war leicht enttäuscht, aber der Wolf hatte sich ihm heute bereits so weit geöffnet, da wollte er ihn nicht noch unnötig drängen. Stattdessen lehnte sich der Eisbär zurück während er den flauschigen Kopf auf seinem Schoß kraulte, und schaute auf den Bildschirm wo der Film begann.


End file.
